Too Close
by cryptickate
Summary: Daniel and Luce have the same adoptive parents in this lifetime, and become like siblings. But Daniel starts to have feelings for her... Daniel/Luce. AU. Sexuality. Squick. OOC. (Note: All characters in the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate.)
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this after watching the Lifetime movie Petals on the Wind. And I also was a fan of their movie version of Flowers in the Attic. lol. I love forbidden love stories. PLEASE DON'T READ IF INCEST FICS FREAK YOU OUT. even though this is not really incest because they are not related, but they were still like brother and sister for a few years, so...yeah.

Also, sadly, this will be my last Fallen fanfic for a long while, I think. =( I just have to really focus on RL stuff. Wish me luck! Haha. But I will come back and write in the future if something really inspires me. I still want to try writing a proper Cam/Luce or maybe Lucifer/Luce fic. Hmm. I also bought a book, Writing Fiction for Dummies, because I want to improve my stories, so I hope next time I write a fic, it will be much better than my current stories. haha.

Oh, this is off-topic, but if any of you like romance novels, I recommend A Gentle Feuding by Johanna Lindsey. Gentle Rogue is another book she wrote that I love, too. =)

* * *

**Too CLose**

Daniel was beginning to regret his decision. How could he possibly think that he could only be like a older brother to Luce in this lifetime? He should have never maded those fake documents so that he could be adopted. But he was just feeling so lonely and it felt like a good idea at the time. Daniel just wanted to try to be a normal teenager, with a normal family. Unfortunately, they decided to adopt another child. A girl. She was 13 and he was supposed to be 17 when they first met. Lucy (but everyone called her Luce) was a cute little girl and she got attached to him fast. But he knew he had to stay away from her.

Daniel was deeply conflicted back then. He wanted to watch her grow up, take care of her, and protect her. But he did not want her to think of him as a brother. And it would be too strange to act like her brother now and then later become attracted to her. He definitely did not like her that way now, but eventually, he would. But he wondered if he could finally break the curse if he only treated her like a sister. Would she be able to live past the age of seventeen? He had to try. Maybe he could suppress his romantic love for her, replace it with brotherly love.

And so, for the first time ever, Daniel and Luce were brother and sister instead of lovers. They were inseparable for three years. He did all the things siblings usually did together at that age. They watched her favorite TV shows and movies together. He took her to the park and drove her to school. They played board games on rainy days, went to the beach or local pool to swim, played basketball in the backyard, he gave her piggyback rides. They also had a lot of fun on family trips together to the amusement park or random festivals. And of course they pranked each other and got on each others' nerves, too. But they never stayed mad at each other for long. The Luce of this lifetime was very athletic, intelligent, and kind. She even wore glasses and was a bit of a nerd, but he still thought she was cute. Luce was his precious little sister.

But their innocent, carefree days together came to and end when Luce turned fifteen. She was growing up. Her body was changing and she became more mature. His adoptive sister was not a kid anymore. It was hard for him to ignore her womenly curves and how pretty she was becoming. Boys and men were starting to notice her, making him angry and envious at the same time. He was angry that they were attracted to his little sister, who was still young. He was envious because as her brother, he could not have those feelings for her. Even if they were not really related, he had acted like her big brother for two years. And he did think of Luce as his sister for a long time now. If he fell in love with her, it would still feel like incest.

Daniel had to keep his distance from her. At first Luce was upset, but she seemed to accept his excuse that he was getting more busy since he was a senior now and had to prepare for college. He was at home less. But whenever he was at home with her, he found himself stealing glances at Luce. Sometimes when they were sitting next to each other on the couch, he would secretly hold a strand of her long black hair and sniff it. She always smelled so nice. He liked touching her gently on her cheek, shoulder, or arm when they talked to each other. Daniel even sneaked into her room to watch her sleep sometimes. He wondered how she would react if she knew he was beginning to see her as a woman and not just his sister. Would she be disgusted, upset, and never want to see him again? Or would she be happy, since in every lifetime so far, they have fallen in love no matter who they were? Could she be attracted to him even though she had thought him as her brother for so long?

One fateful night, everything changed. Daniel would never be able to see Luce as only a sister afterwards. By now, he had gone a whole year of trying to deny his feelings for her. She was sixteen years old now. It was raining and Daniel was working on an essay for his philosophy class on his laptop. On paper, he was nineteen years old now. He had wanted to find a college far from his house to have an excuse to stay in a dorm and avoid spending too much time with Luce. But their parents and Luce insisted that he live at home and commute to a university close by. He finally agreed after much begging from Luce.

Luce suddenly barged in his room and plopped down on his bed. He would usually tell her she should knock first, but he noticed she was crying. Daniel immediately closed his laptop and sat down beside her.

"Luce, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Close the door, I don't want them to hear..." She said between sniffles.

He did what she said and then sat back down. Daniel usually tried to avoid being alone with her in a closed room, but he figured in this case they would probably need some privacy. Their adoptive parents were downstairs, probably watching television like they always did after dinner.

"What happened?" He said, stroking her back gently.

"Do you remember how I have a crush on this guy in class, Jeremy?" She said, wiping her tears away.

"Yes..." Daniel replied. How could he forget? When she excitedly told him a few weeks ago, it felt someone had just punched him in the stomach. And it was silly, but he felt like beating up that kid, even though he had done nothing wrong. He did remember looking at the picture she showed him and thinking it was ironic that Jeremy looked a bit like him.

"Well, I finally told him I liked him today. But he rejected me. He said he already had a girlfriend. I thought it was strange because he didn't hang out with any one girl a lot at school. But then my friend Avery said she heard some girls saying that they heard him talking to his guy friends about me. He said that I was a geek who wore glasses and is obsessed with the swim team and getting grades. He said my chest is too flat and I'm not sexy. Jeremy said he would never date a girl like me." She explained everything while tears streamed down her face.

"Don't listen to him, Luce. He's just an idiot and probably is intimidated because you're too smart for him and you're probably a better athlete than him." Daniel said. He was fuming. How dare this stupid boy say those things about her! At least now he had a reason to find him and beat him up. "Show me who he is the next time I pick you up from school. I want to talk to him."

"No, Daniel! Please don't. It would just be more embarrassing if my big brother had to come and yell at him for me. And I definitely don't want you to hit him!" She clung to his arm, pleading with tear-stained eyes and he reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, I will leave him alone. And I want you to forget about him. He doesn't deserve you." He left out the part that he was thinking to himself, "The only person you should be with is me! I am your soulmate. Can't you tell?" Daniel kissed her hair and gave her a big hug and did not intend to let go until she stopped crying.

She finally stopped crying after a few minutes and pulled away from him. "Daniel, what if no one ever wants me..." She sadly said.

"That won't happen. You're a beautiful and amazing person. You will find someone right for you. But if it takes a long time, you'll still have me. I'll always be here for you if you need me." He said, holding her hands and smiling.

"Daniel..." She smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek. She lingered close to his neck for a bit too long after the kiss and it made him nervous and happy at the same time. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! And you are very smart and great at sports and such a sweet girl. I could go on all day." He paused before he managed to say the next words. "I'm so glad you're my...sister."

Luce seemed happy to hear what he said, up until the last part. "And I'm glad you're my brother." She said quietly, staring at the floor.

A bright flash of light lit up the dark sky outside his window and loud, rumbling thunder quickly followed. Luce practically jumped into Daniel's lap. She had always been afraid of thunder.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. I'm right here." Daniel said, holding her close.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Daniel?" She said. "We always slept together when I had nightmares or there's a big storm."

He hesitated. They used to sleep together sometimes but that was mostly when she was younger. Their parents probably wouldn't care, as long as Luce felt safe with him, especially on stormy nights like this.

"Umm..." Daniel looked at her and she made such a cute pouting face that he couldn't say no. "Alright." He finally said. "You better not hog the blanket, though! Or accidentally kick me in your sleep." He laughed.

"I won't! Daniel, you're the best brother ever!" She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back.

Luce was going to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head right then, so her lips accidentally brushed against his. He freaked out, afraid that she would burn up in front of his eyes right then. Even though he knew that kissing didn't always end her life and there were other things that could make her burn up, but it was still something he needed to avoid. Daniel jumped backwards on the bed, too shocked and scared to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You don't have to be so disgusted!" Luce said, her face red from embarrassment.

"No, I was just surprised, Luce. I'm sorry." Daniel reached out to touch her but she turned away.

"You don't have to pretend, Daniel. We are just siblings after all. It's okay if you don't want to be near me. Maybe I'm annoying you. Maybe I should just go back to my room." She stood up to leave.

Daniel couldn't believe that was what she thought. Nothing could be further from the truth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace.

"You're wrong, Luce. There is nothing I want more than to be close to you. I love you... I want you..." He almost left it at that, but he had to add on something else. "I mean, I want you to be happy."

"Daniel..." She pulled away to look at him and smile. "I love you too, and being with you always makes me so happy."

Gazing at her, he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "And if I wasn't your brother, I would...I would definitely fall for you. You are gorgeous and wonderful and lovely and I'm sure there are so many guys who like you, but are too intimidated by your perfection to ask you out."

Hearing him say all this left Luce blushing and speechless. She only shook her head and looked down shyly as if to say "I'm not that great."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel just smiled and hugged her again and then let her go to talk to her. "I guess I'll stay up a while longer to work on my paper, but you can go to sleep first. You should go back to your room and change." Luce was wearing a long, tight lavender sweater and skinny jeans. He didn't think she'd be comfortable sleeping in that.

"No, I can't go out like this! Mom and dad might see me and wonder why I've been crying. I'll just change in here. Is it okay if I borrow your clothes?"

"Oh...no problem." Daniel said. He locked the door and went back to his desk, but of course he couldn't concentrate on his paper.

Luce picked some clothes from his closet and started undressing. He could hear her pull off her sweater, then unzip her jeans. Despite his best efforts to think about his paper, he found himself getting turned on at the thought of her being almost naked just a few feet from him. He tried to focus on the peaceful sound of the constant pitter patter of the rain outside instead of the sound of her changing clothes behind him.

"Daniel...I need to ask you something." She quietly said after a while.

"Hmm?" He assumed she was done and had just finally started working on his essay again.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Luce asked.

Daniel turned around, thinking she was making some kind of joke. He gasped when he saw that she was only wearing a purple, lacy bra and underwear. Her glasses were gone. She did pick out a t-shirt and pair of cargo shorts from his closet, but she left it on the bed. She was standing so close to him that he could have leaned over and kissed her on her belly button.

He slowly stood up as his heated gaze traveled up and down her whole body. Her smooth skin, her round, soft breasts that were just the right size for her body, her thin waist, full hips, and long toned legs. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and forgot about everything else at that moment. He just wanted to touch and kiss her so badly.

"You are insanely sexy and incredibly beautiful." Daniel whispered as he continued to stare at her alluring, nubile body.

"Do you want me?" Luce breathed, stroking his face and chest. "Daniel, I've had a crush on you for a while now...I just was too afraid to tell you."

"I've wanted you for a whole year now. I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself." Daniel confessed, as he leaned in and started kissing her neck as his hands caressed her body all over.

"Oh Daniel..." She started to moan and then started pulling his t-shirt off. He let her do it and she started to kiss and lick his chest. It was Daniel's turn to moan and he started to grind his hips against hers.

"It's okay, we're not related. We are not real siblings. We don't have to pretend anymore." She looked up at him and smiled.

But

Daniel could not return her smile. He couldn't believe he almost let their passion for each other get out of control. It wasn't just because they were kind of like brother and sister. He had promised himself he would try to restrain himself and not love her in a romantic way. Maybe if he could do that, she would be able to live to see her eighteenth birthday.

"No. It's still wrong. We can't do this, Luce. What would our parents think?" He pushed her away and turned his back to her.

"I don't care what they think. We are not doing anything wrong. We love each other and we're not really brother and sister." She insisted.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Luce. Please understand. It's better this way, for everyone. Especially you." He crossed his arms and stared out his window. Lightning flashed and a few seconds later, the thunder rumbled so loudly it felt like it shook their whole house.

Luce ran over and hugged him from behind. "I don't understand. I only want you. I liked Jeremy because he looks like you. Even if we can never do this again, I want to give myself to you tonight. I want you to be my first..."

Daniel slowly removed her arms and turned around. She was completely naked. He let out a sexy growl and picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and quickly took off his jeans and boxers. Luce gasped as she gazed at his muscular, sexy body. She stared at his throbbing erection, which clearly showed he wanted her just as badly, if not more.

They both got under the covers and Daniel suddenly felt very scared. Would he lose her tonight right in this bed, with their parents downstairs? But it was hard to think straight after he had seen her naked. He looked a bit overwhelmed, so Luce decided to take the lead.

"Can I touch it?" She asked him.

"Yes..." He heard himself say.

Luce reached down and started to stroke his arousal. Daniel started to groan, which encouraged her to rub it harder. He cursed under his breath because he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. Daniel had never been more overcome with lust. He was powerless against the flood of love and passion he had for her, that had taken over his body and his thoughts. He feared even if they were related, even if he she would die from his kiss right now, he would still not be able to stop himself from making love to her right at this moment.

Daniel cupped her breasts and squeezed them, pinching her hard nipples between his thumbs. He rubbed his aching hardness against her wet core and began to kiss and suck her neck, working his way to her lips. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, just as he was about to penetrate her, there was knocking at his door. Luce and Daniel panicked. She hid under the sheets and Daniel sat straight up in bed.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked in a nervous, high-pitched voice.

"Is Luce sleeping with you because she's afraid of the thunder? But why is the door locked?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah... Oh, I guess she accidentally locked it. I don't know." He replied, trying to sound casual.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to say good night. I love you." She said.

"Love you too, mom." Luce and Daniel said at the same time.

They heard their mom walking away from the door, her footsteps fading down the hallway. There was an awkward silence after they were reminded that they shared the same mother and father. They were family, even if not by blood.

Daniel was truely ashamed of himself. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, even though she was the one who seduced him. She was still young and impulsive, she didn't know any better. But he did. He knew what the consequences were, and he still did it. Almost did it. Thank goodness their mother had knocked on the door! He rushed out of the bed and quickly put his clothes back on.

"We can't do this, Luce. We just can't. I'm sorry that I got carried away and we almost... It would have been a huge mistake. You should put on your clothes and go back to your room." Daniel calmly said.

"No, Daniel! Please..." Luce said.

"I'm not going to change my mind. If you're not going to leave, I will sleep in your room tonight." He firmly said, not looking at her. "Let's just pretend this never happened. We can never be lovers. I will love you as a sister, but anything beyond that is impossible."

Luce started to cry and Daniel fought the urge to gather her in his arms and comfort and kiss her. He glanced at her one last time before he got up and left the room. He shut the door behind him and then collapsed on Luce's bed in the room right next to his. Daniel punched the bed several times in frustration and started crying too.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'm so sorry..." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several months were very awkward for Daniel and Luce. He knew he had to move out, but the end of the year holidays were approaching and his parents wanted him to wait until after Christmas to move out. After going from being regular siblings to having a passionate night together, it was hard for them to face each other. Especially for Luce. She was heartbroken and embarrassed. He almost never saw her smile anymore. Her grades went from A's and B's to C's and D's. She wasn't doing so well in the swim team, either. It was all his fault. Daniel felt terrible.

Nothing he could say would make things better, so he reluctantly asked Cam to try to get close to her and get her to date him. Probably that would be the fastest way for her to get over him. Of course, Cam did not need much convincing. He would happily do it. In fact, Daniel found out from Roland that Cam had already enrolled at her high school as a senior for a while now, so he he probably was just waiting for the right opportunity to start flirting with her.

As usual, Luce quickly fell for Cam's good looks and bad boy ways. Just like in some of her previous lives. Except this time, Daniel would not interfere. Around Christmas, Luce seemed to have recovered completely. She was smiling again, and she was doing well in school. She was dating Cam. She and Daniel were on good terms again and things were not awkward anymore. But Daniel wanted to make sure she would give up on him, so he asked Arriane to pretend to be his girlfriend. She finally said yes after a lot of begging. It was hard for her, because she didn't want to hurt Luce. But Daniel told her if she cared about Luce at all, she would help him make sure that Luce did not have lingering feelings for him.

Luce did seem surprised and a little upset when Daniel introduced Arriane as his girlfriend during their family's Christmas Eve dinner. But then she smiled and said she was happy for him. She seemed fine and Daniel was relieved. He even saw her kissing Cam intensely later, near Cam's car, as he walked Arriane to her car. He couldn't help feeling jealous, but he was happy for her.

Their family never missed midnight mass on Christmas Eve. Daniel never joined them inside the church. Of course he could not tell them the real reason why, but early on, he had told his parents he was agnostic. They understood and did not force him to take part in certain religious activities. He usually wandered around outside of the church while listening to what was going on inside and sometimes looking in the windows to try to see where Luce was. Tonight he did the same thing. Daniel found himself absentmindedly humming along when the choir started singing a familiar hymn. He looked inside and found Lucinda. Unexpectedly, she was looking outside at the same time and their eyes locked. Daniel quickly looked away.

But it was too late. A few minutes later, Luce had joined him outside. It was lightly snowing and both of them were dressed in black clothing. They didn't seem to belong on the pure white snowscape that surrounded them.

"Hey," Luce said.

"Hey," He replied.

"Needed some fresh air?"

"Yeah."

They stood next to each other in silence, watching the snow fall for a while. Finally, Luce said something.

"Daniel... I know you don't believe in God, but let's pretend that you did. Do you think God would punish us for loving each other as more than brother and sister? That what we did was a sin?"

"Yes, I do," Daniel said. He looked at her sadly. If she only knew that they had already been punished for their love, for thousands of years!

"I don't agree. I think God is not that unreasonable. Why shouldn't we be able to love who we love? As long as we both want to be together and no harm comes from it," She said.

"It's more complicated than that..." Daniel said.

"Did you worry about what our parents would think?" She asked.

"Yes, that was what troubled me, but there were other reasons... Anyway, it doesn't matter now. You are with Cam and I am with Arriane." Daniel said.

"I know. But I was just wondering..." She said. "I'm going to miss you when you move out after New Year's, Daniel." Luce reached over and held his hand.

"I'll miss you, too...Lucinda." Daniel said. He squeezed her hand and wished that she didn't have gloves on.

"You're the only one who calls me that sometimes. I like it...it feels like something special that belongs to only us," She said.

"Yes, I feel the same way," He said.

He kissed her softly on her forehead and their was a subtle sensation of heat that always followed when they touched each other. He knew she could feel it too. But tonight, she acted as if she felt nothing.

They smiled at each other before Luce turned to go back inside and Daniel reluctantly let go of her hand. He watched her go, wishing he could follow her inside, that he could always be beside her.

* * *

_I am kind of having writer's block. lol. And somehow, writing the ending for this fic has felt like more of a chore than something fun to do, so I think I need to take a little break instead of just writing something not so good to get it over with. Hmm. **But I still hope I can finish the last chapter sometime this coming week. THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW/FAV! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_i thought what i had written could be a very long last chapter, but then i changed my mind and will just split it into 3 more chapters. lol. thanks for reading! i had fun writing this, but there were also a lot of frustrating moments. lol. but if a lot of people come and read it, i'll be happy. =) will be happier if people actually fav/review, though. hehe. (BTW, if you like romance novels, Gentle Feuding by Johanna Lindsey is awesomeeeeeee. love love love it. and i'm reading Gentle Rogue by the same author, and it's also very sexy and great. lol. you can buy them in ebook form on Google Play.)_**

* * *

Daniel moved in with Roland. Their apartment was not that far away from where he used to live, but not being able to see Luce everyday was very difficult at first. She sent him a lot of text messages and cute pictures of herself. He had to resist the urge to reply to them right away or he'd end up on the phone with her all day. Daniel had to remind himself there was a reason why he had to move out. And she was dating Cam now, after all. But he still ended up having long video chats with her sometimes. It was kind of a relief that he could still see her but could not touch her even if he wanted to.

By the time he went home for spring break, it had been three months that he had been gone. Their parents and most of all, Luce were very happy to see him. He was a bit nervous about staying there for a whole week, but he figured he could always leave early if things didn't work out the way he wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. Daniel just knew he loved spending time with Luce, even only as a brother.

He liked everything about her. Her smile, her laughter, her voice. The funny faces she could make, how fast she could swim, the way she picked at her food when she was full. What he liked most about her was she genuinely cared about her friends and family. She was a smart, strong girl who would have a bright future, if not for the curse that always made her die too young. Daniel hoped in this lifetime, she would be able to live a long life and he could see her become a beautiful, successful, happy woman.

Right now she was still only sixteen, a few months from turning seventeen. Daniel and Luce were both happy to be under the same roof again. They watched television together, did chores together, ate dinner with their parents together. It seemed almost like old times. Except that everytime they accidentally touched, Daniel's skin felt tingly and hot, and they would look at each other awkwardly. He found his eyes drifting to wherever she was and sometimes she would catch him looking at her or he would catch her looking at him. Whenever she took a shower, he had to listen to music with his headphones on to prevent himself from imagining her naked and wishing he could join her. Once, they were fighting over the TV remote and they wrestled back and forth, laughing, before Daniel finally pinned her down on the couch and grabbed it from her hand. They stared at each other for a full minute before Daniel climbed off of her and quickly ran to his room. It was torture, being so close to her, but not being able to love her the way he wanted to. And he felt guilty because she was taken. Cam would be furious, and rightfully so, if he knew about this.

Daniel knew things had gone too far when Luce started sneaking in his bedroom and sleeping next to him at night. Of course, being an angel, he never needed to sleep unless he had used up a lot of energy flying long distances or maybe if he was injured or emotionally exhausted. But Luce didn't know that. So he had to pretend to sleep as she laid right next to him. The second time she did it, he decided he had to put a stop to it. As she quietly laid down next to him, Daniel sat up, startling her.

"Luce, you've gotta stop doing this. Even if you weren't dating Cam, we shouldn't be sleeping together. You should know better," He said. He turned on his lamp.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "I just missed you so much. And I...broke up with Cam recently. I realized I only dated him to make you jealous and I feel really bad about it. He's a nice guy, but he's not...the one."

"Luce...I'm sorry you two broke up. I'm sorry about pretending that Arriane was my girlfriend, too." Daniel sat down on the bed beside her. "But you know I can't be "the one" either. You have to stop thinking about me like that. Just think of me as your older brother," Daniel said.

"I can't. What about you? Can you do it? Think of me as only your little sister?" She leaned closer, making him uncomfortable. "I've seen the way you look at me. I see how you react when our hands or legs brush against each other. I know you were turned on when we fought for the remote the other day...so was I."

Daniel swallowed nervously. "I admit I'm having trouble repressing my feelings for you, but I will keep trying."

"But we aren't really siblings, Daniel. If it bothers you so much, we don't have to kiss on the mouth or do anything sexual. But please...please tell me that you like me. That you want me. Flirt with me...touch me. Even for just the few days left that you're here. Please, Daniel!" She looked at him with sad, pleading eyes and held his hands tightly.

"Luce..." Daniel let out a long sigh and knew he had to give in. He was dying to touch her and be close to her, anyway. Maybe a few days of this wouldn't hurt. "Okay, but we have to be careful. I don't want our parents to find out."

"Oh, Daniel! Thank you. I'll be careful, I'll do whatever you say." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"No, thank YOU, Lucinda," he whispered as he grinned at her.

She insisted that cuddling was not sexual and should be allowed. Daniel reluctantly agreed, trying hard not to get aroused as he held her from behind as she slept. But once she had fallen asleep, he slowly let her go and made sure there was a significant gap between their bodies.

The next few days were heavenly. The sexual tension was so overwhelming when they were in a room together that he was surprised their parents couldn't sense it. They whispered sweet and naughty things to each other right in front of them and held hands or lazily stroked each other's arms or legs underneath the table as they ate dinner. Daniel kept pretending to bump into Luce while she found ways to "accidentally" touch him. Having to keep their forbidden love a secret made things even more exciting and arousing for them. Sometimes Luce even sat on his lap as they watched television, or he would rest his head on her lap as they watched a movie. Cuddling in Daniel's bed at night became less and less innocent as Luce or Daniel would start to touch or kiss each other in certain places that would turn them on. It was a sweet torture, but they couldn't stop. Even though they preferred to stay home together, they also went out on dates, sort of. They went to the movies, ate dinner at romantic restaurants, took walks on the beach, wandered around the mall, and had picnics at the park. They almost felt like a real couple.

The night before Daniel had to leave, they were feeling particularly naughty. It was late and their parents had gone to sleep. They were sitting on his bed, watching a movie on Daniel's laptop. Luce was curled up beside him and the laptop was in his lap. It was a love story and the inevitable love scene soon appeared. Daniel tried to fast forward it but Luce wouldn't let him. And so, they watched the whole scene, both becoming very sexually frustrated. When the scene ended, Luce closed the laptop and straddled Daniel.

"I want you so bad, Daniel." She whispered, moaning as she grinded against his erection.

"I want you, Lucinda. I've always wanted you," He breathed. What she was doing felt so good, he was having trouble thinking straight.

Luce leaned in to kiss him, but Daniel managed to pushed her away. "No, we can't."

"Then what can we do? Touch me, Daniel, just touch me." She started kissing his face all over, reaching under his shirt to caress his chest.

"Come here, you naughty girl. I'm going to have to punish you for breaking the rules." Daniel said in a sexy voice.

All the longing and yearning for Luce all this time and for so many lifetimes was making him lose his mind. Especially with her trying so hard to seduce him. Daniel made her lie down on his lap, her belly pressed against his arousal. And he started to spank her. Luce moaned, both from the hardness throbbing against her and from the spanking. Daniel also moaned, and he was even more turned on because she was wearing really short shorts that showed off part of her bottom. He couldn't hold back any longer. He swiftly unbuttoned her shorts and pulled both her shorts and underwear down. Luce gasped as he stroked and squeezed her firm buttocks before continuing to spank her. Daniel was too aroused now. He had to change their position. He motioned for her to support herself and lean over the bed while he grabbed her from behind and started grinding against her while he reached inside her top to grope her breasts. She started calling out his name as he pulled his jeans down, leaving his boxers on and teasingly rubbing his hardness against her bottom and the wet softness between her legs.

"Oh, Lucinda... I've waited for this moment so long. I've fantasized about it so many times." He whispered in her ear, licking and biting her ear. "Please let me fuck you."

"Yes...oh my God. Daniel...please fuck me." She whispered back.

That was exactly what he going to do. And he was going to do it good and hard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Their dad yelled so loudly, they lost their balance and fell on the hardwood floor. His face was pale and his eyes wide with shock.

It turned out that their parents had started suspecting something was going on between the two of them. But they were still very upset that Luce and Daniel would keep it a secret from them and even tried to have sex right in their house. Even though it was not technically incest, but it still felt wrong to them. They made Daniel and Luce promise to stop seeing each other until Luce had finished high school, at least. She was still young, and they wanted to make sure Daniel was not manipulating her. They thought that by the time she was eighteen and more mature and had moved out, she could make a better decision. Daniel and Luce promised.


	5. Chapter 5

They did not see each other, but they still kept in touch by texts or emails sometimes. At first Luce still sent him many messages, like old times. But when Daniel kept ignoring them for long periods of time, she understood and started writing to him less and less. He was determined to stay away from her this time. Daniel didn't want to be so cold, but he knew he had to limit communication with her so that she could move on. He wanted her to stop liking him and find a nice boy who could actually make her happy, love her, and kiss her without killing her. He told her many times that it was a bad idea for them to date and he wanted her only to think of him as a brother. But Luce still insisted that she would wait for him to change his mind. She kept saying that by the time she was 18, finished with high school, and moved out of their parents' house, they could be together. The problem was that only if Luce and Daniel were not a couple, could she maybe make it to her eighteenth birthday. He wished she knew that.

On Luce's seventeenth birthday, Daniel finally reluctantly agreed to have a video chat with her. He lied, saying that he was taking part in a study abroad program, so he was in France and couldn't come home to secretly see her on her birthday. Of course she was upset, but she was still glad to see his face after all this time of only talking to each other through texts or emails.

"Happy Birthday, Luce!" Daniel said, waving at her and smiling.

"Thanks, Daniel. But I wish you were here." Luce replied with a sad smile.

"I know. I'm sorry... Where are you, by the way? Doesn't look like your room."

Daniel was also not in his own room. He had to borrow Roland's room, which luckily, Luce had never seen before.

"Well, of course I can't talk to you at home, mom and dad might hear me! I'm in the bathroom of my friend's house. My friends had a party for me and we watched a movie afterwards and now they're all sleeping. It's pretty late, here. My birthday is almost over..."

"Oh, okay. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, but I really wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"It's not the same thing. I can't touch you..." She touched the screen of her phone sadly, as if trying to stroke his face.

"Luce, you know that I don't want that kind of relationship with you... I love you, but...only as a sister." Daniel frowned.

"I know. But I just meant a birthday hug would have been nice." She said.

"Oh..." Daniel smiled. "Hug yourself really tight, and imagine it's me hugging you."

Luce did what he said and smiled back at him. "I love your hugs, Daniel." Her face turned serious. "I love you...no matter what you say, I'll keep waiting for you."

"Luce...please don't do this. If you only knew...I'm doing this because I want to protect you...I love you, but we just can't be a couple." Daniel touched the screen of his laptop, wishing he could rest his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand... Have you really forgotten the things we did together? All the times we touched and whispered to each other and the times we almost made love... I can't forget the way you looked at me, the way you kissed me, and how your hands caressed me." She stared at him so intensely that he had to look away.

Those secret sensual moments of their forbidden romance still haunted him everyday. He tried to distract himself with his studies and working at the university bookstore, but he always found himself thinking about her, wondering what she was doing, wanting to talk to her, wanting to see her, wanting to kiss her.

"I...I remember, but I'm trying to forget. And you should, too." Daniel's face felt hot and he was mad at himself for letting those memories affect him so much. He looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"But I don't want to forget. And I don't want just a hug from you, Daniel. Let me show you what I want..." Luce said.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Daniel saw her pull her top off.

"No! Stop, Luce!" He said.

But she continued undressing and soon she was completely naked. Daniel tried to look away as Luce started to knead her breasts and play with her nipples. But then she started to moan. He slowly turned back to his laptop screen. Daniel bit his lip and touched the screen, wishing he was the one who was pleasuring her. He was too aroused to think clearly.

"You're still the only one I want, Luce.

I want you so bad." Daniel admitted. He was breathing hard and had one hand down his pants, stroking his erection.

She smiled as she reached between her legs and started touching herself. "And I only want you. Show me how much you want me, Daniel. How would you want me to touch you?"

Daniel took off his clothes. Soon, they were both naked and touching themselves. He knew it was a big mistake, but he couldn't stop. They had been sexually frustrated for too long, and they had finally found their release. Daniel and Luce gazed at each others' naked bodies from various angles and positions as they pleasured themselves shamelessly in front of each other. It felt so sexy and naughty, but also so sad and pointless. It felt more good than sad, though. They didn't stop until one hour had gone by and Luce started to get sleepy. Finally, Daniel said they should stop.

"Daniel, that was amazing." Luce said, feeling a bit awkward. "That was the best present you could have given me. Well...the next best thing." She giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it. I really enjoyed...giving it to you, too. Over and over." He laughed.

"Mmm...you're turning me on again." Luce whispered.

"Then let me give it to you one more time." Daniel said huskily.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel wished he had never given in to his desires and did those things with Luce during their video chat. It was a huge mistake. She thought he had changed his mind instead of realizing it was one night of passion that could not be repeated. He tried to explain to her that he'll never forget what they shared together, but he could never do that with her again. Unfortunately, Luce still did not understand and now she missed him even more because he refused to video chat with her. It was too risky. Even though he swore he would never let things get out of control again, he was not sure he could resist her if she tried to seduce him again during a video chat. He texted her less and less. But he missed her so much, he would secretly follow her around and watch her from afar.

Luce could not stand being ignored by Daniel and started to get in trouble to get him to notice her. She started smoking and drinking and sneaking into frat parties at his college. But Daniel didn't have to worry too much, because he had asked Roland, Arriane, and Cam to watch over her for him. Luce quit the swim team and her grades got worse. She started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Daniel was in pain, seeing her trying to ruin her life because of him. But he still stayed away. Of course, their parents were very upset and asked Daniel to talk to her, but he refused. It was so close to her eighteenth birthday. It was only a few months away. He couldn't come see her and risk it all now. Despite how drastically she had changed, he knew underneath it all, she was the same Luce he had always loved. Daniel was sure that after she turned eighteen, he could slowly see her again and convince her to turn her life around.

The weekend of Luce's 18th birthday, her parents managed to convince her to celebrate by staying at a luxury hotel with them. They could eat at a fancy restaurant, swim in the beautiful pool, and enjoy the spa together. She had recently become more like the Luce they used to know, and was actually talking to them again. She even told Daniel she was not mad at him anymore and had accepted that they could not be together. Daniel was so relieved, he decided to join them at the hotel. But he got a seperate room, while their parents and Luce stayed in the same room.

It was late at night when Daniel and Luce were sitting on the balcony of his room, staring at the stars in the night sky. He looked at his watch. Only about ten minutes left until midnight, until her 18th birthday. Their parents were asleep in the room next to his. It was so nice to spend time with Luce and his parents again after so long. And they were able to be close without feeling weird about it. Well, Daniel still had some trouble looking at her when she had her bikini on at the pool, but he managed to push the impure thoughts from his mind soon enough. He was so happy that Luce was finally turning eighteen and that his plan would work. Now he just had to continue holding back his romantic love for Luce and she would be able to live a happy, long life.

But Daniel's happy thoughts were interrupted when Luce suddenly held his face and kissed him hard. Before he could react, she had pulled away and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't say anything, Daniel. I lied. I'm still in love with you. But I can't go on like this...pretending I don't love you when you're all I think about. And I am tired of begging you to be with me only to have you reject me over and over. This is a goodbye kiss. I'm sorry...tell mom and dad I love them." She said it all so quickly.

And then she swiftly turned around and jumped off the balcony. They were on the 30th floor. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Daniel was still in shock and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the shadows start to gather in the sky. As she dropped from sight, he immediately let out his wings and in a seconds he had flown down to her and caught her in his arms. Luce stared at his wings and trembled in his arms. She was speechless both because he had wings and because his angelic radiance was so bright and beautiful.

But Daniel knew they were running out of time fast. He knew what he wanted to share with her before she died once again, and he knew he had less than ten minutes to do it. Daniel flew back to the balcony and carried her to his bed with incredible speed. He tucked away his wings. The dark shadows had drawn closer to the balcony and were swirling and whispering. He was glad Luce could not see them. Luckily they did not try to go inside the room and block out what little light was coming from the small lamp in the room.

Daniel leaned down, cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss before explaining quickly as he undressed her.

"Lucinda, the truth is I'm an angel and I've loved you for a very very long time. But God has cursed us by taking you away from me too soon, over and over again, usually if we kiss or our love became too deep. This is why I tried to stay away from you in this lifetime. But I was wrong. Even if I do, you will still be taken away from me before you can turn eighteen. But before you go this time, I want to finally consummate our love. I love you, Lucinda. We will meet again in your next life, I promise."

"Daniel...I understand now. And I love you." That was all she could manage to say, as she nodded and started crying again.

He wanted to cry too, but he held back the tears and focused on how beautiful Luce's naked body was. Daniel quickly removed his own clothes and started kissing and caressing her body all over. She moaned and he felt her body getting hotter. Not just from arousal, but also because of the dreaded curse. Tears started falling from his eyes as he kissed and squeezed her firm breasts and nipples. She clutched his hair and called out his name softly. His lips moved back to hers and he kissed her tenderly, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as his hand slid between her legs.

Daniel's kisses became more intense and desperate as his fingers explored her wet core. The soft moans that escaped her mouth were swallowed by his mouth. He knew he had to enter her fast. She was getting too hot already. He paused to look at her and she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back at her and bent down to kiss her again, as he started to grind his hips against hers. Daniel was filled with sadness, but also lust. He could finally be inside her. How long he had waited for this! He had fantasized about it so many times. And now he could truly have her, if only for a short while. Daniel kissed her hard to distract her from the pain as he finally pushed inside her with one quick thrust. He stopped for a moment to let her get used to the fullness and delighted in the warmth and wetness that surrounded his pulsing arousal. They gazed at each other lovingly before he started moving, making Luce moan and call out his name again and again.

But her body was getting too hot and he could tell the heat was starting to make her uncomfortable. Daniel tried his best to distract her with his kisses and thrusting, hoping the pleasure would make her forget about the heat growing inside her body. He ravished her mouth, not holding anything back, letting her know the full extent of his desire for her. And he thrusted faster, harder, using his body to show her how much he wanted her all this time. His hands were stroking and squeezing everywhere...her breasts, her back, her bottom. At times, he would pause to look at her and the expression of complete bliss on her face filled him with joy.

But soon, Luce started screaming, not from pleasure, but from pain. She was starting to burn up, and Daniel could do nothing to stop it. So he held her tight and whispered comforting and loving words to her. They both cried and Luce finally seemed to remember everything from their past. She tenderly stroked his cheek and tried to smile at him as he returned her smile and held her hand against his face. Soon, the flames consumed her completely, but Daniel refused to let go of her. His skin was burnt all over, but he still held on. Until the flames became a powerful explosion that knocked him away from her, and her body completely disappeared.

Only the fire and shadows remained. The fire sprinklers and blaring fire alarm had been activated, making Daniel wet and anxious to get out of there. He stopped crying only to let out a tortured scream. He had lost her again. Even if they finally made love, it did not ease his pain. It only made him miss her more. But he would always remember how much pleasure they had felt when their bodies were joined. He was happy that would be her last memory from this lifetime.

His burnt skin had already started to heal, but his heart would take much longer to recover. Daniel noticed that his clothes and everything near the bed had burned up, so he grabbed a bathrobe from the closet and put it on. He grasped at a shadow and easily formed it into an Announcer. It was a black void that would take him away from this room, from this pretend ordinary life. He sighed and stepped inside, as happy memories of Luce from the past few years flooded his mind.

* * *

_whew! i'm done! finally! haha. i hope you enjoyed reading, though the ending is sad, but we all knew that was coming, right? lol. i kind of had to rush through this last chapter because i just want it done and i wasn't feeling too inspired, so sorry about that. i hope the last chapter wasn't completely disappointing. lol. but if you want better sexy daniel/luce parts, you should go to my profile and read my fic Earthly Pleasures, which is all about them making love! lol. THANK YOU FOR READING! =) and if you've seen any good sexy forbidden love or brother/sister incest fics (consensual) please message me! haha. thanks._


End file.
